Timelines
by salmon000001
Summary: The team get a new member and she seems normal enough, but as they always say, "Never judge a book by it's cover." Some McAbby and a little Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

A little scifi story I've had sitting in my computer for a while now. R and R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah

Part 1

_2095_

Time. This story is all about it. People have always been interested in time; there have been loads of stories and movies based on the concept of time travel. However it was only in 2052 that research actually seriously began into the field. Governments have had secret projects, yeah, but they had always ended up being a massive waste of time and money. In 2060 the first time injector was invented by a researcher in the US called Gary Holland. The time injector allows people to enter gaps in time. See, time isn't just one great smooth line. It has dips and bumps in it. These are spots where time is weakened, which makes it easier to punch a hole from one time to another, however what people didn't realise in 2060 was that time stepping has consequences. Because these holes were about 1 month apart in time, they got worn down; there were hotspots, places where lots of people wanted go like historical events and certain years. Time is kind of like a ribbon with holes in it. Pull to hard on the holes and the piece of time snaps. And as you can probably guess, that is not good.

On the 12th of March 2063, we lost a slice off of Europe. Portugal, some of Spain, and a sliver of Ireland. It was total panic. No-one knew what had happened, and although we think we know why now, we're still not completely sure. Millions died, but that was just the first problem. It messed with the weather, communications went down in places, and the whole world was in either in shock, mourning, or demanding answers; sometimes all three. '63. The year of despair. After about a year and a half, scientists figured out what was going on, and banned all use of time injectors. There are still a few people a year who try to time step, but we catch them. The world is more united now than it used to be, the boundaries of countries are so vague, there barely even there. You know they say in disasters people pull together, well in this one, the whole earth pulled together. The only people who can use the time injectors are the World Time Agency, (WTA) which was set up to make sure nothing like '63 ever happened again, and fix time. No biggie!

In 2072 I was born. My names Tim, or at least, that's what everyone calls me. My full name is Tessa Imogen McGee, and people just put together my initials. I can't recall who exactly came up with the nickname; I've been called it ever since I can remember. Tim is a name that has been passed down through 4 generations of my family, and now, even though I'm a woman, I've inherited this name too. Great. I work for the WTA, I'm a bit of a computer geek, I'll admit it, and I mainly work on writing programs. A couple of years after I was born a new device was created, the time sealer, which got shorted over the years to be called a Seal. It comes in two pieces, a top and bottom. The bottom looks a bit like a set of speakers, except the place where music would come out lets off radiation. It's harmless to humans, but seals up rips in time. The top half is where I come in. The radiation has to be specifically modified for each time period and place, and so I write the code into the top half to modify the radiation that is emitted. You then attach the top (just looks like a small black box,), and voila, the radiation is modified before it comes out of the speakers to the right type for the time. People then have to use the time injectors and go back in time with a Seals and set it off within a period off 56 minutes. Not an hour. 56 minutes. After the event in '63 humans invented a way detect the hotspots and gaps in time would appear, lots of radiation is produced, and the WTA has to use the radiation to trace back to the source in time where the hole originated. It's complicated. But that's not my job. My job is to program the Seals, as each one has to be specifically modified for the time period. Just so you know, there are only a few hotspots a year. But we always have to be prepared so we don't get another disaster like in '63.

I've been back in time a few times before, to set of programs that are too difficult for field agents. But this mission the directors just asked me to go on is different. I have to go back to 2009 and set off a program. We found out about two years ago that a Seal always works more successfully if the person who sets it off has some connection to the time period and place. This Seal has to be set off in a warehouse and they told me there was a NCIS operation going on there at that time. Apparently it was by a team led by a Special Agent Gibbs, a team my great grandfather was a part of. And as this means I have a direct link to that time, I have to set the Seal off. I have to go back in time and meet my great grandfather, Timothy McGee.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I stepped out of the elevator, looked around, and walked up to the cubicles I had been told about by my supervisor before I'd left. A man in a suit sauntered up to me.

"Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Can I help you?" he said smiling.

"I'm looking for special agent Gibbs,"

"And you are….?"

"Tim." I said. "Tim Mc……Donald."

"Tim?" he said questioningly, raising an eyebrow and I sighed. I get this a lot.

"Tessa Imogen McDonald, y'know, my initials. Everyone calls me Tim."

"Well," he said, flashing another smile at me. "That lovely lady over there who's a ninja assassin in her spare time, is Officer David, and the geek sitting to the left of me, with his head in a computer is the Probie. Otherwise known as Tim McGee. Another Tim to keep you company." _My great grandfather_, I thought to myself.

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"I'm the member of the FBI assigned to help with the Smith case at the moment."

"Oh yeah, I remember the e-mail. Gibbs won't be happy about the FBI butting in, though."

"Yeah, and we don't really need any help. You're just here to watch over us. We don't need someone from the FBI looking over our shoulders," McGee muttered.

"For your information Agent McGee, I graduated from MIT with honors," I replied. Tony snickered.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Probie, another addition to the geek squad. And she's hot!" he said in a stage whisper to McGee. I turned and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Err, I just meant that you must be hot at computers, not that you're hot." I just stared at him, and he paled as he saw my expression. "Not that you're not hot……" he stuttered to a halt.

"Quit while you're ahead Tony" Ziva said, grinning.

""Excuse me," I said, not wanting to but in on their moment, "But is there somewhere I can put my stuff." Tony pointed to an empty desk next to McGee's. I walked over and dumped my stuff down, which consisted of a rucksack containing the components of the Seal, and some papers. McGee, sitting next to me looked embarrassed.

"Sorry about earlier," he said, "I don't know you, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. After all, if you managed to make Tony scared you can't be that bad," he joked, and stood up and held out his hand. "Start over?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied smiling. It was going to be an interesting mission.

About 5 minutes later, a grey haired man strode into the office holding a cup of coffee. Special Agent Gibbs. From his file I knew that he had been married 4 times, and was a very effective team leader, even if he had a problem with authority figures. I got up as he walked in.

"Agent McDonald. I'm with the FBI, I was sent to help with the Smith case." I held out my hand. He ignored it.

"Hmm," he said. "Why don't I know about this?"

"There was an email sent Boss," McGee replied. Gibbs sat down at his desk and turned on is computer, it spluttered to life. After a few minutes, he grunted. "Fine. What exactly do you do at the FBI?"

"I'm a computer expert."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've got one of those already," he said gesturing at McGee.

"I'm also a fully qualified field agent."

"Well, if we're going to be babysat by the FBI you might as well make yourself useful McDonald. Start looking for any trace of activity to do with where Smith might have gone with the cargo on his computer." McGee looked as if he were about to protest and Gibbs said, "McGee, go with Agent McDonald down to Abby's and help her." Abby. Abby Scuito. Hmmmmm. That name rang a bell with me, but I couldn't quite place the name.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The elevator doors opened and I, along with McGee steeped out into a wall of heavy metal. Music. This was more like it! Music had moved on from the 2000's but metal and rock were classics, and had lasted in some from or another. As Tenacious D had said, "You can't kill the metal, the metal will live on!" I loved the feel of pounding bass lines, and the clashing of drums blowing my brains out. Not literally.

"Tim!" a voice yelled, as Abby saw McGee enter the lab. She ran over and hugged him kissing him briefly on the lips. McGee managed to look pleased and embarrassed at the same time.

"Tim, this is my fiancée Abby Scuito. She's our forensic scientist. Abs, this is agent McDonald, who apparently likes to be called Tim." Wow. Abby Scuito was my grandmother then. I had only ever known her as Abby McGee, and she had died before I was born so I had never seen my grandmother.

"Hey," I said smiling, holding out my hand. "Like the music." She stepped forwards and instead of taking my hand she hugged me. I stiffened, then relaxed.

Abby had black hair tied up in pigtails, and was wearing a red dress with black lace. She had a dog collar round her neck, and there was a tattoo of a spider's web underneath. I tried to remember what this style had been called. We brushed over it in history class, I was sure we had. Ah yes, _Goth._

I had had several problems with trying to figure out something to wear, when I'd been told I was going back in time. I obviously couldn't wear my normal clothes; they were a totally different style. I had asked my boss about it, he had given me the number of a historian, who could give me some clothes patterns, I inputted them into my computer and watched as it created them. I had a formal set; black trousers and a short sleeved blouse, and an informal set; jeans and a t-shirt. I was only going to be here a day, I wouldn't need more.

"I'm here to work on Midshipmen Smiths computer." Abby pointed to a box in the corner. I was sure I would have no trouble with this computer. After all I did come from 85 years in the future.

With McGee's help I plugged in the computer and booted it up. The computer was encrypted, but within 10 minutes, I had gotten access to all of Smiths personal files. I explained what I was doing to McGee, and when I was finished, he was staring at me.

"What?"

"You're good," he said with a slight hint of admiration in his voice. Since he had joined NCIS, I suspected he hadn't encountered anyone who was better than him at computers. I had seen Gibbs this morning when his computer failed to start up giving it a kick, and had noticed Tony's awful typing skills.

"I know," I replied. "I would show you some more stuff, but we should have a look at the files Smiths had on his computer."

"Show me later then."

"Deal."

"Deal."

We sifted through all Smiths files for over an hour until we found a diary in a hidden folder. It was password protected, which took us a little while to crack, but after that, we were in.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading. Here's another chapter to read and review. :D

Part 4

We had just finished reading the last entry and I knew I would have to leave soon and set off the Seal. It was a shame; I'd enjoyed my time with the team at NCIS and learning a bit more about my great grandfather. I heard footsteps, and turned as Gibbs entered the lab, carrying a CafPow,

"Abs, McGee, McDonald, got anything for me," he said setting the drink down on the desk.

"Wow Gibbs, that was a mouthful," replied Abby, but Gibbs shushed her with a look. McGee, who was a slower reader than I was suddenly gasped.

"Boss, this is Smiths' diary. The cargo she stole was several crates of front line weaponry. Guns. She's meeting the arms dealers at the warehouses on Stalton Road."

"McDonald, McGee, with me." We had to run to catch him and get in the elevator and rode upwards in silence.

"Gear up." Gibbs said to Tony and Ziva, who were bickering, and Gibbs himself grabbed his badge and gun from his desk. I grabbed my bag which contained the Seal. To someone from the 00's it would have just looked like a set of Ipod speakers and indeed when I had opened my bag earlier while waiting for Gibbs Tony had made a comment. The window I had to set this off was between approximately 5 and 6, It was preferable to be done out of sight, but if I had no choice, I could set it off in front of people. They wouldn't talk about it. They would think they had gone crazy, and even if they didn't, everyone else would. It was 10 to 5 now, and I knew my time was running out. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to get away within an hour, it would look suspicious, if I left now, or so soon after a case. I knew I would have to set the Seal off in the Stratford Warehouses,

Everyone got in the van and Gibbs was driving so we sped along the highway. He slowed down as we pulled up outside the Stalton Warehouses. We pulled up as close as we could get to the last one, where there was already a car outside. We got out and Gibbs pressed his finger to his lips for silence. A fence surrounded the perimeter, but Ziva with a pair of pliers from the back of the van soon took care of it. There were 4 entrances to the building, one on each side, as well as sets of large long glass windows at the top of the warehouse. With Tony and McGee giving me a boost up, I could see our missing Midshipmen Smith talking with three men in a corner. My view was obscured by some crates, so I couldn't make out the details. I quickly dropped down and told Gibbs; he signaled for me and McGee to go through one door, Tony and Ziva would go through another, and Gibbs would go through the double doors at the north end of the warehouse, we would have them surrounded. Something pivotal was going to happen, I could feel it, and as I waited by the door with McGee, I could see how tense he was.

"Ready?" he whispered. I nodded.

"NCIS, Freeze!"


	5. Chapter 5

Only the epilogue left now guys!

Part 5

We entered the warehouse at about the same time, with our weapons drawn. The arms dealers were to our right in a corner and we were in another corner. At the sight of 5 NCIS agents (well only 3 really) the four arms dealers froze. Then the largest man pulled a gun from a holster on his hip and fired straight at McGee. I pushed McGee to the ground, behind a stack of crates, and the bullet just skimmed past my shoulder taking off a layer of skin. The other 3 criminals followed their leader and drew guns, ducking behind a pile of long iron bars. Bullets were flying across the room as Gibbs, Tony and Ziva fired back.

"You okay," McGee turned to me.

"Just a scratch," I replied and we took out hand guns out and started firing. We had been shooting for about 30 seconds, although it seemed longer, when Gibbs took the leader out. Well being a marine sniper, I'd thought that either he or Ziva (being ex-mossad) would have been the best shot. Another 15 seconds and Whitney was taken care off, a bullet through the heart shot by Ziva.

"You can't win," McGee shouted across the warehouse. It's 5 against 2. Surrender!" The hail of bullet stopped, and I could see the two men talking. I watched them put their guns down, and slowly raised their hands.

"Step out from behind the crates," Gibbs shouted. When the men had walked into the middle of the warehouse, Tony and Ziva quickly ran forward and cuffed them. Gibbs stood up,

"Everyone okay?"

"Tim's got a flesh wound Boss," McGee shouted. I looked at my shoulder and my T-Shirt was wet with blood. "We should get her to a hospital." McGee said. I looked at my watch. 5;45! How did it get this late? I was running out of time. I had allowed my excitement at being in the past to cloud my judgment about why I was here. I was here to do my job.

"In a minute," I called back. I took my rucksack, which was by my feet and unzipped it. I took out my Seal and set it down on the floor.

"Uh, Tim, is this really the best time?" McGee said. I tuned him out. I concentrated and after pressing a few buttons, I sat back. I could feel the radiation pouring out of the device in waves, and obviously McGee could as well. "Tim, what's going on?" he said sounding worried.

"It's hard to explain."

"Tim!" barked Gibbs from the middle of the warehouse. He was trying to sound, in command, but truth be told he was worried. I could see the look on his face, on all of their faces in fact, it was a look of fear. You could see the ripples in the air now, and air gushed through the buildings. Suddenly with a squeal, a rip in time opened. It's hard to describe if you've never seen one. It was about 10 meters by 10 by 10, and inside you could see nothing apart from a black misty haze. I got up. McGee grabbed my arm.

"What's happening," he said, fear etched into his face. I sucked in a breath.

"I'm from the future," I said nervously. "I'm your great-granddaughter, in fact, and my job is to go around sealing holes in time. It's complicate. There was a slight change in his expression. His brain didn't want to believe it, but his eyes were telling him otherwise. Shock crossed his face.

"I have to go back to my time," I said. I walked slowly over to the gap, which was slowly shrinking. I stepped in looking backwards only once. My last glimpse of this time was Gibbs ducking behind some crates, 2 criminals cowering on the floor, and Tony crouching, one hand over his face, the other holding Ziva down, trying to protect them both from the radiation. Lastly my great-grandfather's face as he battled between believing me, and think he was seeing things. I stepped into the blackness. The hole continued shrinking, and after a minute closed completely. You're never sure where exactly you are going to end up when you go through a time tunnel. You'll generally end up at least 250 meters from where you started from in your time, but you can't be precise. So I stepped out and found myself at the other end of the building I had come from, the office head quarters of the WTA. Blood trickled down my arm, I held a gun in my hand and dirt was smeared all over my face. I stood there dripping blood on the cream carpet, as everyone stared at me open-mouthed. I felt the corners of my lips tug upwards and I couldn't stop myself from grinning. I was home.

McGee watched as the time gap closed. There was a silence in the warehouse, and even Gibbs couldn't think of anything to say. McGee looked at his hand and at the blood smeared there. The only reminder he had of the girl from the future he had barely even begun to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter. Thanks for reading!

Part 6

Epilogue

McGee walked into the hospital in Bethesda, and walked up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Lauren McGee," he said.

"And you are….." said the young nurse sitting at the desk in front of him.

"I'm her great-grandfather in law."

"Ah," the woman smiled. " Room 42."

"Thank you." He walked through the hospital, his walking stick clattering on the floor. He was getting old now. Wait, scratch that; he _was_ old now. His memory and eyesight were fading, and he knew he would be joining his wife in a couple of years; she had passed away 5 years before. Abby would have been overjoyed to have a great granddaughter. He reached room 42, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he entered the room and looked at his grandson, and his wife, cradling a new born baby in their arms. The man looked up as the door opened.

"Hey, grandpa."

"I've come to see my great-grandchild. What's her name?"

"We decided to call her Tessa Imogen McGee." His mind flashed back to a woman of the same name he had once known 50 years ago. He smiled.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Lauren. McGee walked round and sat in a chair at one side of the bed, laying his walking stick down on the floor. Lauren placed Tim in his arms. He looked down at her, her eyes looked up at him and she gurgled happily. "Who's a good girl then, Tim? Such a pretty little girl," he cooed. She was beautiful now, and what's more, he knew how beautiful she would be when she grew up, even though he probably wouldn't live to see it himself.

"What did you call her?" his grandson asked him questioningly.

"Tim?"

"Yeah. Why'd you call her that?"

"It's the family name, you know that."

"Sure, I remember. I'm called Timothy too remember," he said jokingly.

"It's her initials, T.I.M."

"I didn't notice that," Timothy said smiling. "Looks like she's got herself a nickname. She's only a few days old," he said rolling his eyes and laughing.

McGee held his great granddaughter in his arms and his mind flashed back to a short time 50 years ago when he had known a young FBI agent by the same name.

_Finis _


End file.
